


Well That Was Unexpected (Rework)

by PlaidHunters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Cute, Hux - Freeform, I don't know what I'm doing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Possible plot in future, Woops, remake of an older work, this ended up pretty creepy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/pseuds/PlaidHunters
Summary: Kylo makes plans with some friends but is stopped by the sight of his sexy new neighbor undressing.





	

Kylo looked at himself in the mirror, a long, angry red mark ran from the left side of his forehead, over his nose, and to his right cheek. He pulled the medicine cabinet open and with a growl, pulled out his burn ointment. Gently he rubbed it over the wound, wincing and gritting his teeth. The burn was a work accident, or so he told his higher ups, when one of the people he was managing mishandled a forklift and a red hot pipe fell onto HIS FACE. His fucking face! The doctor said it should heal up well enough, and that he’s lucky that it didn't end worse.

With a sigh Kylo closed the medicine cabinet, and looked once more at his marred face. "damn it Rey, you are definitely getting a write up."  
Kylo turned away, clenching his fist at the pain still tingling. 

 

He sat down on his couch, rubbing a hand over the undamaged parts of his face with frustration. 

A humming sound caught his attention and he lazily turned his gaze to the other side of the couch where his phone lay, dancing itself across the cushion. 'huh,' Kylo looked over at the clock which glowed a red eight seventeen. 'Nobody calls me this late.' he reached down to pick up his phone. The caller ID read Poe Damnthisman.   
Kylo rolled his eyes and answered in a very unenthusiastic tone, "Hello?"  
"Kylo! Hey man! Rey wants to apologize for what happened earlier and wanted me to invite you down to the cantina for a few drinks?" Poe said, enthusiasm flowing through the phone.  
Kylo looked at the clock once more, usually he would go to bed at around ten, but if he only spent an hour with them he could be back without missing any sleep. "Sure." he said, his voice monotone. The cantina was a short walking distance away, so he refused Poe’s offer of a ride.  
"I'll be there in about 20 minutes." his voice was flat. Kylo hung up the phone and setback onto the couch with a groan. 

A loud thump outside made him jump up, he stood and made his way to the window. He pulled the curtains away from the glass and peered out into the space between his house and his neighbors. From here Kylo had a view straight into the bedroom of his neighbor who just started to move in earlier in the day. The man was very attractive, tall with ginger hair, but Kylo has not had the chance to learn his name yet. He was standing in front of his bed picking up a few spilled items. The toaster and blender must have been the source of the loud thud. Damn this guy had a nice ass. He placed the appliances on the dresser shaking his head with what seemed to be annoyance. He opened the drawers on the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt before tossing them onto the bed. He turned back to face the window. 

Kylo ducked down and peeked his head over the edge of the windowsill. The slate of the windows edge felt cool on his hot face, his heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared at the man. He was sure the man had seen him, the guy seemed completely oblivious to Kylo’s presence though. The man proceeded to take off his shirt, pulling it over his head in one smooth motion. Kylo’s stomach fluttered as his eyes dragged over the cut lines of the man's body, Kylo could feel a blush creeping up his neck as the man reached down to open his belt. A breath hitched in his throat as he watched him remove both his black slacks and his undergarments. Kylo ran his eyes over the body before him, taking in every last freckle, every movement of his muscles was tantalizing. He imagines running his tongue over the smooth skin, feeling the tight muscles under his teeth as he dragged them over his…

Kylo quickly shut the curtain and covered his face with both hands. “I don't even know this guy, what am I doing?" He glanced down to the front of his pants and the bulge that sat just under his zipper. “This is so messed up.” He couldn't help himself, he just had to keep looking.

he pulled back the curtain again. The man was standing stark naked in the middle of the room, looking down at his cellphone. Kylo shifted his pants, they were getting more uncomfortable by the second. The man ran his fingers through his unruly ginger locks and walked to a box on the far side of his room and came back with a pair of headphones pressing one into each ear. The man sat on the edge of the bed, giving Kylo a clear view of everything. He could see him, sitting there, watching whatever it was on his phone, and... oh no. The pale man reached between his legs and pressed his fingers through the thick hair at the base of his erection before running his hand up his length in long delicate strokes.

A small choked noise came from Kylo. He brushed his hands through his hair, not taking his eyes off of the delectable sight before him. The man ran his tongue over his lip before gently biting it. Kylo pressed a palm against the front of his pants and bucked hard against his hand. 

A decision had to be made, sit and watch, or take off his pants and watch. choice made. Kylo wiggled himself out of his pants and his boxers, the pressure and bite of the zipper was finally gone. He stared at the man. Watching the way his lips move, the way they parted with every heave of his chest, the way he ran his hand over himself. Kylo wanted to press his fingers into the man’s hair and put that hot mouth to good work. Kylo moved his hand to himself, his hard cock twitching with excitement. He slowly ran his hand over himself, watching the man, looking at the nape of his neck. The thoughts went through him one after another. Running his tongue over that pale neck, nipping at his ear, hearing the gasped breath leave his mouth, pressing his own mouth over the soft pink lips of the man. “Fuck.” Kylo bit down on his hand to keep himself from going over the edge too soon.

Hand moving rhythmically, the ginger moved one leg over the end of the bed, spreading himself wide. Kylo felt so dirty, but, it was so exciting, so tantalizing. He watched as the man screwed his eyes shut and dropped his phone down onto the bed beside him. He brought his hand up and pushed his fingers through his gorgeous hair. His hand movements became desperate and sporadic before he saw the first spurt of cum over his hand. With every pulse from the man Kylo felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge himself. He could feel the tightening low in his stomach, he moved his hand faster over himself watching the man do the same, Kylo looked to the man’s face and made eye contact. Kylo came hard, splashing himself over his shirt and hand, pressing his eyes shut and biting down hard on his lip.   
He sat for a minute, soaking in everything that just happened, and glanced back out his window. The man had his back to the window now, still undressed. Did they actually make eye contact or did he just imagine that? He let out a sigh before pulling himself to his feet and away from the window. Kylo went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, changed his clothes, and walked back down to the living room still thinking about the whole experience.

He had better get going, he tried to push the events from his mind, he was already going to be ten minutes later than he wanted to be and lingering on the subject would just delay him more. He grabbed his wallet and his house keys before walking out his front door, turning to lock it behind him.   
"Oh, hello."  
Kylo turned around quickly to see the red haired man, fully clothed standing by the steps of his porch. Kylo could feel his cheeks growing hot and his heart in his throat.   
"Hello." he said, trying to clear his throat of the lump.  
"You probably noticed, but I just moved in over there, I figured I would come over and introduce myself. The name is Hux." His voice was soft and sweet like smoked honey.   
"Kylo." he said, hand outstretched still feeling the heat in his face and now in his ears. Hux took his hand and shook it, “It’s really nice to meet you.” He was so proper.   
"I have to go, um, I'm meeting friends at the Cantina."  
"Alright," Hux said flashing a smile. "I'll probably see you around." he said turning with a wave.  
Kylo watched the man walk away, “Bye.” Kylo shook the thoughts from his head, and made his way down the road to meet his friends.


End file.
